Coffee and Chocolate
by Something Simpler
Summary: A very short prequel to Sweet Like Chocolate. They met an an airport 7 years ago. Neither knew the other's name, neither knew that their paths would cross again. Just a bit of fun.


**A/N**: An unplanned and very short prequel to Sweet Like Chocolate! It's going in a series of three now, I've decided. This is the second. Blood and Chocolate will be coming soon.

Never written a prequel before, I usually don't like them, but I thought this idea might have been cute.

Points of interest, we always assume that Ema was studying in Germany or somewhere because she always says that she was studying abroad in Europe. Soooo... I decided that it wouldn't be too weird if they were in England for a short while. After all, we don't know what Klavier was doing before that trial 7 years ago either... do we?

So this is just a short prequel to how they could have met before the AJ game without them even knowing about it.

**Disclaimer**: Capcom like their prequels suddenly. Only theirs tend to make sense and have structure.

Not my mindless fluff.

* * *

**January 22, 04:52 am**  
**East Midland Airport.**

"Isn't it a little early to be eating chocolate, Fraulein?" A smooth voice said from right behind her. The frosty young woman turned around with a yelp of surprise.

"...isn't it too early to be drinking coffee? And aren't you a bit too young?" She asked in a condescending manner, glancing over his extravagant clothing and pointless shades for this time of morning. In this country.

"Ahh, mein schon madchen, it is 5 in the morning, coffee is what you are supposed to drink, und Ich bin seibzehn Jahre- I apologise, I am seven-"

"Yeh, 17. Gotcha. Still too young."

"Sie sprechen Deutsch?" He asked in a surprised tone.

"A little, not as much as you apparently. For you to slip back into another language so easily I'd say German's your first language? But yes, I do know a few generic terms, numbers, the alphabet. By the way, I'm not your girl."

"Well you hardly look old enough to call you my woman."

"I'm not your anything! And I'm older than you!"

"Is that so?" He looked her up and down and she flinched inwardly, cursing herself for showing weakness. She knew what he was thinking.

"Well, considering I assumed you younger than I," _Bingo _"the oldest you can be is 18, Ja?"

"That's right. I'm your elder, I'm to be respected."

He gave a snort of laughter and she tried her best to look disinterested, but he smiled at her endearing and obvious pout and knew he could be in trouble for this.

She turned back to her magazine and picked up another chocolate snack. He let his gaze bore down on her till she couldn't stand not speaking anymore. Why wasn't she throwing a tantrum at him? She seemed to have that temperament, and she sounded American, so what was she doing alone, in an airport that has about three people in it, at this time in the morning?

"You know, scientifically speaking, apples are a better pick me up in the morning than coffee. Better for you, too."

"Is that so?" He said with mock interest, as he slid in the seat next to her.

"Yes." She settled, a brief warm smile passing her lips, which disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"I was mocking you."

"I know. Doesn't change that I was right. Science shows that-"

"You know, I did wonder about the lab coat, and the magazine." He said, laughing while he looked at the front cover of her copy of 'Forensics Weekly'.

"And I wondered about that shirt. What are you, some kind of wannabe rock star?"

"Actually, I-"

_"Gate 5 is open. The flight to Frankfurt, Germany is now boarding."_

"Ahh, excuse me." She said while standing up. "That's my flight. Here, trust me. I'm right." She said pulling an apple out of her bag and placing it on a table in front of him.

"Fraulein," he said with a lazy smile on his face, "shouldn't you be eating this instead of chocolate? And before you depart from our short time together, may I know your name?"

"No."

"No? To which?"

"Both." She said while grabbing her bag, adjusting her coat and eating yet another small chocolate snack.

"Mysterious. I like it." He said, while smiling up at her again. "And, why a 'no' for the apple? Because you like science so much it doesn't apply to you?" He asked, smirking at her again.

"No, no. It does."

"Then why-?"

"I _like_ chocolate."

* * *

K. so, that was it. I decided to do it no names because then they might remember each other and blah blah blah.

By the way, the part about being American, I have nothing at all against them, it's just a 17 year old, arrogant Klavier might believe half the movies he's seen.

Adios, mi amigos!


End file.
